La convalescence et le double
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand les Mugiwara accostent sur une île étrange et qu'un Mugiwara en fait les frais ça donne ça.


Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que les Mugiwara avaient quitté l'île de Niroshitso, dans le Nouveau Monde. Sanji en était ressorti mal en point. Ils s'étaient battus contre une bande de chasseurs de primes plutôt coriaces. Le blond avait le bras droit cassé et la jambe gauche blessée.

Il devait donc rester à l'infirmerie même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il devait faire à manger pour l'équipage mais Chopper le lui interdisait.

Chopper : Tu dois rester couché !

Sanji : Je m'en fous ! Je dois aller préparer le repas !

Chopper : Tu restes couché où je serais obligé de t'administrer un tranquillisant !

Sanji n'avait jamais vu le renne aussi énervé. Il se rallongea.

Sanji : D'accord d'accord.

Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller rejoindre les autres puis leur expliquer la situation.

De son côté Zoro était à la vigie et s'entraînait. Il était perturbé par ce qui était arrivé au Cook. Ils étaient tous devenus plus forts avec leurs 2 années d'entraînement, alors pourquoi le blond avait-il était blessé ? Ils avaient été séparés donc il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

La nuit venue tout le monde était couché sauf Zoro qui était de garde.

De son côté Sanji ne dormait pas non plus. Il avait faim mais avait peur de tomber sur Chopper. Il se leva quand même mais sa jambe lui fit mal. Il arriva doucement à la cuisine et y vit le bretteur.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine bordel ?!

Zoro : Je bois, ça ce voit pas ?

Le cuisinier fut surpris pas le ton calme du vert et se calma.

Zoro : Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Sanji : Parce que ma santé te préoccupe maintenant ?

Le bretteur haussa les épaules.

Zoro : Bah, j'm'en fous, mais après y'aura personne pour nous faire à bouffer.

Sanji : Enfoiré de cactus !

Mais Sanji se souvint que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le provoquer vu son état.

Zoro : Soit tu ne tiens pas à la vie, soit tu me cherches.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais Zoro ne lui avait parlé aussi froidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le coup que Zoro lui porte au ventre confirma ses doutes. Le blond tombe au sol mais Zoro l'attrapa par ses cheveux or et le jeta à terre.

Sanji : Argh ! *Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?*

Il était tombé sur son bras plâtré et s'était fait mal. Zoro arriva près de lui et l'attrapa par son bras valide. Sanji regarda le vert, en panique.

Sanji : Arrête Zoro !

Zoro : J'ai envie de me défouler, tu permets ?

Il le leva et l'emmena dehors où il essaya de le faire passer par-dessus la balustrade mais Sanji lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe et le vert le lâche sous le coup. Le cuisinier en profita pour descendre les escaliers et aller chercher un nakama qui pourrait l'aider mais sa jambe lui faisait mal.

Zoro : Reviens ici enfoiré !

Le bretteur sauta par-dessus la balustrade et rattrapa vite le blond. Il agrippa ses cheveux et l'envoya plus loin, à l'opposé des chambres.

Sanji : *Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Zoro ne me ferait jamais de mal.* Arrête Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Il allait se relever quand Zoro s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille et tint ses mains.

Zoro : Je sais ce que tu penses de moi mais tu te trompes lourdement. Je n'ai jamais pu t'blairer alors maintenant que les autres dorment je ne vais pas m'gêner pour te défoncer la gueule.

Sanji n'en revenait pas. Certes ils se battaient mais jamais Zoro ne lui avait dit des choses pareilles.

Sanji : Tu mens ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais reprends toi !

Zoro : Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien connard.

Sanji : Mais –

Zoro : Ta gueule !

Zoro mit sa main sur la bouche du blond qui commençait à paniquer pour le faire taire. Il leva les yeux vers la vigie et vit que la lumière était allumée. Zoro ne laissait jamais allumé quand il quittait la vigie, même pour peu de temps. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une ombre dans la salle d'entraînement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que l'un des membres de l'équipage avait pris sa place ?

Zoro le ramena à la réalité quand il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sanji laissa ses larmes couler, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Il mordit la paume de Zoro qui retira sa main.

Zoro : Alors toi …

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se mettre debout. Le vert le plaqua contre le mur et mit ses mains autour du cou du blond qui se défendit comme il pouvait, fermant les yeux.

Zoro : Frappe-moi encore une fois et je t'achève pour de bon.

Sanji remarqua alors que Zoro n'avait pas ses sabres et qu'il se battait à mains nues jusque là.

La prise sur son cou se relâcha et Sanji se recroquevilla contre le mur, attendant le coup qui ne vint pas. Il entendit juste un coup de sabre fendre la chair. Quelqu'un s'était occupé de Zoro et il allait être le prochain. Il tenta de se protéger encore plus mais aucun coup ne vint heurter son corps meurtri. Seule la voix du vert qui l'appelait. Mais que se passait-il ?

Zoro : Sanji !

Sa voix était bien différente de tout à l'heure. Elle était douce. Sanji ouvrit les yeux et vit Zoro près de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Sanji : Zo … Zoro … ?

Zoro : Oui c'est moi. Cet enfoiré avait pris mon apparence et ma voix mais je me suis occupé de lui tout va bien.

Le blond se souvint alors des chasseurs de primes qui l'avaient séparé du groupe et blessé. L'un d'eux avait pris l'apparence d'une jolie femme pour le battre.

Sanji était tétanisé par la peur et la douleur et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sanji : Zoro … r-reste … s'il … s'il te plaît …

Il n'avait jamais supplié le vert mais là il était désemparé et Zoro le vit.

Zoro : Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Je ne pars pas.

Le cuistot s'agrippa au kimono vert sombre du bretteur qui le prit doucement contre lui pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal.

Zoro : *Il a du avoir tellement peur …* Je m'en veux Sanji. Je ne suis qu'un incapable. Je ne sais même pas protéger mes amis.

Sanji : Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable.

Ils étaient devenus plus complices avec les 2 ans de séparation et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Zoro : Où as-tu mal ?

Sanji : Au bras et à la jambe.

Zoro le pris doucement dans ses bras et se leva.

Zoro : Je vais aller chercher Chopper.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons et posa le blond sur son lit puis se dirigea vers celui du médecin. Il le secoua un peu.

Zoro : Chopper réveille-toi.

Le petit renne réagit et se réveilla. Zoro le porta et l'emmena dehors pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Zoro : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Chopper mais on a eu un problème.

Chopper : Mmh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Zoro : Un chasseur de primes est apparemment monté sur le Sunny et s'en est pris à Sanji.

Chopper pris un air paniqué.

Chopper : Où est-il ?!

Zoro : Calme-toi tu vas réveiller les autres. Il est dans notre chambre.

Chopper : Ramène le à l'infirmerie je vais m'occuper de lui.

Zoro : D'accord.

Chopper se dirigea vers l'infirmerie alors que Zoro retournait dans la chambre où Sanji attendait sur son lit.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Zoro : Il faut que je te ramène à l'infirmerie.

Le sabreur le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Sanji était troublé par le comportement du vert. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté attention comme ça. Serait-ce plus que de l'amitié ? Il se souvint alors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée à la vigie 2 ans plus tôt. L'équipage avait fêté l'arrivée du charpentier et les deux jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup bu. Bien sûr Zoro n'était pas ivre mais il avait un peu profité de celle du Cook pour coucher avec lui. Mais le plus étrange avait été le lendemain. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputé et avaient simplement dit que les autres ne devaient pas être au courant et ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était.

Le renne le ramena à la réalité en lui criant dessus.

Chopper : Sanjiiii !

Zoro : Chopper arrête de crier !

Sanji le remercia intérieurement.

Sanji : Ça va Chopper. J'ai mal mais c'est supportable.

Zoro le posa sur le lit et Chopper l'examina.

Chopper : Tu as eu beaucoup de chances Sanji. Ton bras n'a rien et il est presque guéri, je pense pouvoir t'enlever ton plâtre demain.

Sanji : Tant mieux. J'en peux plus de rester ici.

Chopper : Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais te lever. Ta jambe n'est pas guérie.

Sanji : Mais je dois faire à manger !

Chopper : On se débrouille très bien sans toi.

Zoro : Chopper !

Le bretteur savait que ce que le médecin venait de dire avait fait mal au blond même si c'était maladroit. Il devait se sentir inutile et Chopper en rajoutait.

Sanji : C'est rien Zoro.

Chopper : Si tu as faim demande à Zoro de t'emmener ou qu'il te fasse quelque chose. Je retourne me coucher.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie pour retourner se coucher.

Sanji : Je vais me débrouiller, tu peux retourner monter la garde.

Zoro : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

Sanji baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Zoro s'assit au bord du lit.

Zoro : Ce n'est pas parce que je te lance toujours des piques que je ne t'aime pas.

Sanji : C-c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On est fiers tous les 2 alors s'avouer quelque chose …

Zoro : Oui ce n'est pas facile mais on est amis.

Sanji : Je … je ne sais pas …

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le blond releva la tête et regarda Zoro.

Sanji : Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Zoro : Quoi donc ?

Sanji : La nuit … où nous avons couché ensemble je … je n'étais pas totalement ivre …

Zoro : Quoi ?! Tu m'as laissé faire ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Sanji : Je …

Il tourna la tête, rougit et murmura :

Sanji : Je … je t'aime …

Mais Zoro avait parfaitement entendu.

Zoro : Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris, répète.

Il regarda le vert de nouveau.

Sanji : Je sais que t'es pas –

Zoro l'avait fait taire en posant ses lèvres chaudes sur celles fines du cuisinier. Le baiser devint langoureux et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, Sanji les bras autour du cou du vert et le bretteur enroulant les siens autour de la taille du blessé. En se séparant ils se regardèrent.

Sanji : Zoro tu …

Zoro : Oui Je t'aime.

Il soupira.

Zoro : Ma fierté en a pris un coup.

Sanji : Tu sais Zoro on abandonne sa fierté pour protéger ceux qu'on aime.

Zoro : Tu as raison.

Le vert sourit et Sanji se cala contre lui. Son ventre se manifesta.

Zoro : Tu as faim on dirait.

Sanji : Oui. Tu voudrais …

Zoro : Te faire quelque chose ?

Sanji : Non. Je voulais que tu m'emmènes juste dans la cuisine.

Zoro : Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire à manger correctement ?

Sanji : Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je ne veuille pas que tu t'embêtes pour moi.

Zoro : Mais moi je veux m'embêter pour toi, comme tu dis.

Sanji ne dit rien.

Zoro : Je t'emmène à la cuisine ?

Sanji : Oui s'il te plaît.

Le vert se leva, pris Sanji dans ses bras et alla à la cuisine.

2 jours plus tard Sanji était enfin débarrassé de son plâtre mais avait encore un peu mal. Sa jambe était guérie et Chopper l'avait autorisé à repartir en cuisine.

Le repas venait de se terminer et tous quittèrent la cuisine sauf le blond. Zoro alla se doucher pour avoir tout ton temps avec son blondinet.

De son côté le blond débarrassa et commença à faire la vaisselle. Il avait un peu mal au bras mais se dit que c'était normal. Il fit la vaisselle doucement et se dit qu'il irait voir Chopper demain matin si ça lui lançait encore.

À l'essuyage des assiettes une douleur lui vrilla le bras et la lâcha.

Sanji : Ugh !

Il regarda l'assiette en morceaux pas terre, se tenant l'avant bras.

Sanji : Ça fait mal … Bordel ? Nami va me tuer.

Il rachetait de la vaisselle constamment et ça ne plaisait pas à Nami. Entre Luffy qui faisait le fou et lâchait son assiette et Chopper qui l'imitait avec Usopp il était bien obligé d'en racheter. Son bras lui faisait toujours mal et il s'assit contre le frigo, reprenant son souffle et attendant que la douleur parte.

Quand Zoro entra dans la cuisine il fut surpris de ne pas voir le cuistot.

Zoro : Sanji ?

Sanji : Je suis là …

Il avança et vit l'assiette en morceaux et eut tout de suite peur. Ce fut pire quand il vit le blond dans le coin et se précipita vers lui.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le blond regarda son amant.

Sanji : Je … je l'ai lâchée c'est tout …

Zoro : Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans ces états ?

Sanji ne se retint plus et lui dit, au bord des larmes.

Sanji : Je … j'ai mal Zoro …

Le vert vit qu'il se tenait le bras … Il glissa ses bras dans le dos du cuistot et le leva.

Zoro : Viens on va aller voir Chopper.

Sanji : T'inquiète pas … ça va passer.

Zoro : Non c'est peut être grave.

Sanji : Bon d'accord.

Le bretteur le porta, mettant les jambes de son blond autour de sa taille.

Sanji : Je peux marcher tu sais.

Zoro : Je sais mais pour une fois j'en ai envie.

Le blond se blottit contre le vert et enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de Zoro.

Sanji : Idiot de marimo …

Zoro : Hé oh !

Sanji : Ah ah.

Le sabreur sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Il posa le blond.

Zoro : Attend moi là.

Le blond avait encore mal et là il se dit que ce n'était pas normal. Zoro entra dans la chambre et vit que les garçons ne dormaient pas mais faisaient une bataille d'oreillers. Et que Franky n'était pas là, sans doute avec Robin, qui était de garde

Zoro : *De vrais gosses.* Chopper ?

Le petit renne regarda Zoro et se prit un oreiller dans le visage.

Chopper : Oui Zo- mouarf !

Il quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers le marimo.

Chopper : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro ?

Zoro : Viens s'il te plaît.

Le médecin sortit et Zoro referma la porte. Quand Chopper vit le blond il paniqua.

Chopper : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji ?

Sanji : Je … j'ai mal au bras.

Chopper : Viens avec moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du médecin et Sanji s'assit sur le lit. Chopper prépara son matériel pendant que Sanji enlevait sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise.

Chopper : Cette douleur est survenue quand ?

Sanji : Quand je faisais la vaisselle.

Chopper : Tu devrais être guéri, ce n'est pas normal.

Il lui fit plusieurs tests alors que Zoro observait, adossé à la porte. Chopper avait peur du verdict.

Sanji : Alors Chopper ?

Chopper : Eh bien … tu as une petite fêlure sur l'os.

Sanji : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Chopper : Il semblerait que quand tu te sois fait attaquer l'os a du bouger et a mal repris sa place.

Sanji : Tu peux … soigner ça ?

Chopper : Oui mais le traitement prendra du temps et tu auras surement encore mal.

Le blond baissa la tête et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Chopper : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas trop grave mais ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Zoro voyait que Sanji était désemparé et il s'assit à côté de lui puis mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

Zoro : Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.

Le vert sourit et le blond se cala contre lui. Chopper ne tint pas compte de leur comportement, se doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Chopper : J'espère que vous vous protégez.

Sanji vira au rouge et Zoro s'étonna des propos du médecin.

Zoro : On ne l'a pas encore fait et on suivra ton conseil quand le moment sera venu.

Le cuistot ne savait plus où se mettre.

Chopper : Bon tant mieux. Je suis jeune mais je suis aussi médecin alors je suis votre santé et votre vie sexuelle jusqu'au bout.

Zoro : Tu as raison.

Le petit renne fit une injection dans le bras de Sanji, là où la petite blessure se trouvait.

Chopper : Tu peux faire à manger mais avec quelqu'un tu dois te ménager.

Sanji : D'a-d'accord.

Chopper : Tu n'auras plus rien dans 2-3 jours alors patiente encore.

Mais le renne au nez bleu se sentit coupable et baissa la tête.

Chopper : Je suis désolé …

Zoro : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chopper ?

Chopper : Je n'ai pas vu ce que tu avais plus tôt.

Zoro rassura le renne.

Zoro : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le cuistot survivra.

Chopper : Tu dois te coucher Sanji et tu dormiras ici cette nuit.

Sanji : Je n'ai pas fini la vaisselle.

Chopper : Eh bien Zoro la fera. Tu ne dois rien faire avant demain.

Le blondinet soupira et baissa la tête.

Sanji : Ok …

Chopper rangea son matériel et quitta la pièce, retournant au jeu.

Sanji se sentait mal et tellement inutile. Il remit sa chemise.

Sanji : Je vais le faire, laisse.

Zoro : Non tu restes là.

Sanji : Mais-

Zoro : Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu dois écouter Chopper.

Sanji : Je me sens tellement nul.

Le bretteur pris le visage de Sanji entre ses mains.

Zoro : Arrête. Tu n'es pas nul, ton corps a besoin de temps, c'est tout. Alors arrête de te blâmer.

Sanji se dit qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien alors que Zoro s'occupait de lui et le réconfortait.

Sanji : Tu as raison.

Il se blottit contre Zoro et se laissa aller.

Zoro : Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

Sanji : Si tu veux.

Zoro : Alors je dors avec toi.

Sanji : Tu es sur qu'il y ait assez de place pour nous deux ?

Zoro : Bah, on n'est pas des gros lards non plus.

Sanji rigola et Zoro sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire.

Sanji : T'as raison.

Il se calma.

Sanji : Désolé pour la vaisselle.

Zoro : C'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai déjà faite et puis je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Le blond rougit et baissa la tête.

Sanji : M-merci.

Le vert déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva pour aller à la cuisine.

Zoro : Je ne serais pas long.

Sanji : Zoro ?

Zoro : Oui ?

Sanji : Tu pourras … m'emmener à la salle de bains ?

Zoro : Oui.

Sanji : Merci.

Le cuistot se couchait alors que Zoro fermait la porte et il se dirigea vers l'évier où pas mal de vaisselle trônait encore.

Il se mit au travail.

40 minutes plus tard il rangea la dernière assiette et regarda que tout était bien rangé.

Zoro : Je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé.

Quand tout fut rangé et impeccable il alla à l'infirmerie, ouvrant la porte. Il vit que Sanji dormait. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit mais le blond se manifesta et se réveilla.

Zoro : Excuse-moi.

Le blond s'assit et leva les bras pour se rétendre mais son bras le rappela à l'ordre et il les baissa.

Sanji : Aïe !

Zoro : Tu as mal ?

Sanji : Oui mais ça va mieux. Tu as fini ?

Zoro : Oui, tout est impec'.

Sanji : Merci Zoro. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Le vert sourit et l'embrassa.

Zoro : Aller, au bain.

Il prit le blond dans ses bras et l'emmena à la salle d'eau.

Zoro : Tu veux prendre un bain ou une douche ?

Sanji : Un bain. Je ne peux pas rester debout.

Le vert l'aida à se déshabiller et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, le blond attendant, une serviette sur le dos.

Sanji : Tu te baignes avec moi ?

Zoro : Non. Sinon je vais trop avoir envie de te sauter dessus.

Le blond rougit et ne dit rien, détournant le regard.

Zoro : Mais je ne te ferais rien, promis.

Sanji : Je … je sais. J'ai confiance.

Zoro : C'est prêt.

Le bretteur aida le blond à se mettre dans la baignoire.

Sanji : Hé je suis pas un gosse je peux woah !

Il avait glissé et emporté Zoro dans sa chute. Le blond se retrouva sur le dos, dans l'eau et Zoro sur lui, trempé. Le vert avait retenu la tête du blond pour ne pas qu'il se cogne, la main en dessous.

Sanji : Excuse-moi Zoro.

Le vert se leva et se déshabilla, son kimono vert sombre devenu lourd. Sanji mata son marimo qui se mettait nu devant son amant.

Zoro : Comme ça ça me fera un prétexte pour prendre un bain avec toi.

Le cuistot s'assit et Zoro en fit de même, à l'opposé du blond, confus.

Sanji : Je fais que des conneries.

Zoro : J'avoue que t'es pas doué aujourd'hui.

Il fit mine de bouder et finit par se rapprocher du vert.

Zoro : J'ai dit-

Sanji l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant. Le vert le prit contre lui et le baiser devint passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Zoro : Tu me tentes là.

Sanji : J'en avais envie. Excuse-moi si je t'ai …

Zoro : C'est rien. Je suis crevé alors je te ferais rien pour aujourd'hui.

Sanji se coucha sur Zoro, la tête dans le creux de son épaule alors que le vert mettait ses bras autour de son corps, sur son dos pour le réconforter.

Zoro : Ça va aller. Dans quelques jours tu seras guéri et enfin débarrassé de ce cauchemar.

Sanji : Ce n'est qu'une question de patience, ça ira.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, bien au chaud dans l'eau et l'un contre l'autre.

2 jours plus tard Sanji était bel et bien guéri et il n'eut plus mal. Zoro lui avait promis de le protéger et qu'à partir de maintenant il ne le quitterait plus quand ils partiront à l'aventure.

FIN


End file.
